Galdin Quay
Galdin Quay is a resort area in Final Fantasy XV, close to the Leide region. It has a spa, a restaurant and a hotel in a building suspended over the water, and a pier with the boat to Altissia. The resort's beach has a pier for fishing and a camp site and a caravan. The Galdin Quay hotel costs 10,000 gil to stay in. Palm trees, bungalows, and the sea surround the area. The developers aimed to make it feel like exploring a floating hotel on the sea. Story Prince Noctis and his friends arrive in Galdin Quay to board the ship to Altissia where Noctis is to marry Lady Lunafreya. However, when they arrive at the pier they find that the Niflheim Empire is stopping the ship from running. The party runs into Ardyn Izunia, whom the party doesn't recognize as the chancellor of Niflheim, although Ardyn knows who Noctis is, saying trying to board a ship to Altissia will be futile. A reporter named Dino recognizes Noctis as the prince and offers to organize a ship for him if Noctis does him a favor by bringing him a certain a gem. The party appeases his request and stays at the hotel, but the morning papers bring grim news: Insomnia has fallen and been occupied by the empire. Disturbed, the party heads back. When Noctis awakens after his sleep in the Crystal, he sails his father's ship from Angelgard island to Galdin Quay only to find the resort abandoned and overrun by daemons. Quests Fishing There are two fishing spots in the area: one at the beach overlooking the hotel building (Vannath Coast), and a secluded one at the north end of the beach (Galdin Shoals). This was added in the v.1.02 patch. The fish caught at Vannath Coast are Giant Trevally, Galdin Trevally, Murk Grouper, Glowing Barrelfish, Reef Trevally, and Dread Grouper. The fish caught at Galdin Shoals are Copper Allural Sea Bass, Allural Sea Bass, Crimson Trevally, Rock Barramundi, Black Barrelfish, and Cygillan Grouper Navyth's last fishing quest, Angler's Nightmare, has Noctis catch the "Devil of the Cygillan" (Murk Grouper). Navyth is found on the beach at Galdin Quay. It is best to be at least level 7 in fishing. The fish won't be visible on the minimap, but it can be found on the spot nearest to Navyth during daytime by casting the line to the middle of the fishing area, or a little to the right. If the player spots a giant fishing lurking under the surface, they have found it. Suitable lures are the ones that sink, but an especially good fit is the Burrower: Abyss Worm. It will be a tough battle to reel in the fish, as it will struggle a lot (water is splashing and the controller vibrates). The player must not reel when the fish struggles, but there might only be short windows for reeling as the fish fights back most of the time. Tapping the reel button tends to work better than holding against fish that struggle a lot. Because the fish is so big, it wears down the line fast, and thus the player needs good technique and equipment to catch the fish. Completing the quest yields 5000 EXP along with the Tranquility rod (290 defense). Hunts Cat quest The party can find a hungry cat on the path to the main building. Interacting with it has Noctis promise to feed it with fish he has caught himself. The player can fish at the local fishing spots if they don't have any fish yet. The cat rejects the fish however, but talking to the woman at the restaurant has her cook the fish for the cat. The player can later find the same cat at Cape Caem, again hungry. The player can either feed it premium cat food bought from a shop or return to Galdin Quay to have Coctura cook another fish. Dino's quests The player can access Dino's sidequests from Chapter 2 onwards by returning to Galdin Quay and talking to him. Completing the quests he gives out yields accessories that boost Strength. Eye for Islands "Eye for Islands" is a quest for Vyv at Lestallum that becomes available after completing "The Perfect Landscape". Vyv requests a photo of Angelgard taken from Galdin Quay. Completing the quest yields 1,500 EXP and 7,500 gil. Gallery Galdin-Quay-Reception-Artwork-FFXV.png|Reception area artwork. Galdin-Quay-Hotel-Room-FFXV.png|Room artwork. Regalia - Galdin Quay.png|Regalia parked in a pier on Galdin Quay. Noctis - Fishing.png|Fishing close to the resort. Galdin-Quay-Bungalow-FFXV.png|A bungalow over the water. FFXV_resort.jpg|Inside Galdin Quay. The_Party_inside_Galdin_Quay_resort.jpg|Party resting inside Galdin Quay. Galdin-Quay-Hotel-Noctis-FFXV.png|Galdin Quay hotel room. Galdin_Quay_Attendant.jpg|Galdin Quay's attendant. The Party and Ardyn FFXV.png|The party meets Ardyn at Galdin Quay. Trivia *If the player speaks to the masseuse Noctis can get a massage. If the player reads the sign for the spa, his party members suggest they should do it but Noctis will decline. *If the player goes to the dock at the end of the restaurant post-game, they have the option to have Noctis sit and look toward Angelgard Island. References Category:Towns Category:Final Fantasy XV locations